


Caida Libre

by PorkChop



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trikey - Freeform, very minor plot spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" There was a short moment where he was almost scarily trapped between sleep and wakefulness. His fingers were tangled in thin, short hair, but his eyes showed him nothing but blue.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>And like breaking the surface of the water, he forced his eyes open. It took him a second for his eyes to adjust but it was there alright. Or rather he was there. Trevor. "</p><p> </p><p>Set after Caida Libre. Trevor pissed off the wrong guy, what's new? Michael has to stay at his trailer and basically things happen that are dirty. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caida Libre

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been doing my college work but instead I was writing porn. Story of my life.
> 
> Set after Caida Libre (the one where Trev steals Patricia), hence the name, also I thought it would be a fitting title since it translates to free fall... Kinda? Maybe? Not really? I tried to make it work?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it or whatever.

This dream, Michael thought, felt strangely real and somewhat familiar. Not familiar in a way that made him think he'd dreamt it before, but the sensations were there. He was sinking in warm water, but it wasn't unpleasant. He didn't feel panicked, or like he might drown. In fact, he felt that at any time he could move back up to the surface to take a breath, but he actually chose not to. In this world, he didnt need to breathe. His vision was blurred, and everything was dark, the only thing that could be seen was the occasional flicker of warm light among the deep blue that surrounded him.

The warmth lapped at his skin, all down his sides and over his chest. He felt completely at peace and relaxed, while at the same time extremely alert and mildly lucid. The warmth met his thighs now, rippling from the outsides to the insides in waves. He felt like he could wake up at his own will, but the memory of where he was and the reality of his current situation in waking life made him cling to the dream like a life raft. Here he was good, nothing to bother him, just waves and warmth. 

Michael felt heat flood his entire body as the waves lapped up between his thighs, stirring something in his gut which felt terrifyingly similar to arousal. Well, he wasn't exactly opposed to this new direction. He'd take any action he could get nowadays, he thought, what with Amanda off taking it from some yogi. His groin was suddenly submerged, and instantly he was ignited. It felt like a ring of bubbles was working its way up and down his length in slow, rolling motions. Methodical, like waves. He was no longer sinking, but rather falling through the vast blue.

He knew he should wake himself up, open his eyes, or failing that, swim away. But something kept him there, almost as if his brain was telling him to just roll with it. Something told him he wouldn't want to wake up. It all felt so intense, and his throat felt hot and tight, only a small amount of relief came when he let loose a quiet moan. His back arched in the water, but the weight of the waves pushed him back down like rough hands. 

Wake up! He told himself.

But why? Michael was enjoying himself, even if the waves did constrict him, pinning him in place by his hips, their finger-like tendrils caressing and tickling his bare skin. Another moan came with an attempt to thrust his hips upwards, to no avail. 

Open your eyes. 

No. He grunted, and it felt like thick bubbles left his lips in the water. It felt like it was getting warmer, and with each added degree he came closer and closer to his climax. He tried to move his hips again but groaned in a mixture of annoyance and pleasure as those slippery hands pushed him back down again. That was it. Michael reached a hand down to his crotch, for reasons he couldn't explain. He didn't know what to expect, maybe a mass of bubbles? But what he found was enough to make his head shoot up. There was a short moment where he was almost scarily trapped between sleep and wakefulness. His fingers were tangled in thin, short hair, but his eyes showed him nothing but blue.

Wait.

And like breaking the surface of the water, he forced his eyes open. It took him a second for his eyes to adjust but it was there alright. Or rather he was there. Trevor. One hand wrapped around Michael's leaking cock, accompanied by his mouth, the other out of view but by the way his shoulder was bobbing up and down it was clear to Michael exactly what he was doing to himself. Michael didn't quite know what to do. He knew what he should do, but what he wanted was a different matter entirely. 

Trevor's eyes were shut, forehead creased in concentration, as he kneeled between Michael's legs, the all too familiar sight of his bedroom behind him. The putrid stench of the trailer, which Michael had almost, but not quite, grown accustomed to attacked his nostrils, and the reality of the situation hit him like a well placed punch. He quickly pulled his hand away from Trevor's hair.

"T-Trevor?" Michael managed to say, the word cutting through the almost-silence like a samurai. Trevor froze, his eyes darting open to meet Michael's. His lips were still tight around the head of Michael's cock as he blinked in shock. It was almost as if he hadn't expected to get caught. Then those lips were sliding up and off of the end, agonisingly slowly.

"Michael." Was all he said. A mischievous smile playing around the corners of his lips.

"What're you doing?" Michael spoke slowly, his head turning slightly to the side, his heart hammering in his chest. He shouldn't be so surprised. Honestly, Michael was just waiting for something like this to happen. Trevor had been back for quite a while now and in reality, this was long overdue.

"What's it look like I'm doing, Mikey?" The hand around Michael's cock began to move slowly up and down as Trevor spoke, and Michael held back a groan.

"Alright, I'll rephrase. Why?" Michael was proud that he'd managed to speak without his voice wobbling or anything. 

Trevor shrugged. "Why not?" Then his lips were around Michael again.

"Fuck... Old times sake, huh?" Michael's head rolled back and he groaned. He didn't have it in him to stop him. Not when those lips felt so good.

"Something like that." Trevor said as he pulled off for just a second. Michael snuck a peek down at his best friend, and boy was he glad he did. Trevor was looking right at him, eyes burning deep in to Michael's as his cheeks hollowed around the cock in his mouth. His shoulder was bobbing up and down again as he pleasured himself, groaning around Michael's cock. The sight just flooded Michael with memories from the old days, and he silently pondered if Trevor was feeling that same rush of nostalgia. In a way, he'd missed this.

Michael moved a hand back to Trevor's head, pushing his fingers through his hair and guiding his head up and down in a way that wasn't forceful, but made him feel like he had some sort of control over the situation. His cock was throbbing, and it felt like hot air was being pushed over his length from base to tip with every beat of his heart. He felt like he could burst, and the occasional groan he let out only relieved the feeling in small amounts.

Trevor forced his head down as far as he could manage, taking Michael's full length into the back of his throat, gagging only slightly. His eyes fluttered shut for a second as he held it there, groaning around the tip. When he pulled back to take a breath of air, he had a cocktail of saliva and precum dribbling down his chin. The whole thing had Michael buzzing from head to toe, his breath coming out in shaky, uneven pulses.

"Fuck, T..." Michael sighed as he gently ran his hand over Trevor's temple and back through his thinning hair, watching as he dragged the back of his hand over his chin.

"Be rough with me, Mikey." Trevor all but growled, his voice was uneven and his breaths came short, his hand was working himself quickly and it was clear that he was close. Michael nodded in awe, eyes wide, as Trevor took his length again.

He complied immediately, tightening his grip in Trevor's hair, pulling it at the roots. He pushed his head down roughly, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of Trevor's throat. Although Trevor had asked him to play rough, Michael somehow expected him to get angry. The only response he got though, was a broken wail of a moan, drawn out and needy, loud enough that Michael was suddenly reminded of the 57 year old lady asleep next door on the sofa. He couldn't bring himself to think about that though.

He thrust his hips upwards, slamming his cock into Trevor's mouth without finesse, grunting as he did. He repeated the motion, then again, and again, until he had a rhythm going and he was fucking Trevor's mouth as if it were a woman's body. The odd gag or choke from Trevor sent waves of guilt Michael's way, but he told himself it was okay whenever a blissful groan met his ears instead. He was so close now, and he could feel his orgasm building up at an alarming rate.

"Jesus, Trevor, I'm gonna come!" He spat through a clenched jaw, maybe a little too loudly. Trevor groaned in response, bracing a hand against Michael's tummy as his mouth was assaulted. A few moments passed and Michael was hanging by a thread on the edge of his climax when Trevor suddenly yanked his head back and pushed Michael's hips down, taking his cock in his hand and pumping it with intent. His mouth hung open, lips slick with saliva as he finished Michael off with his hand, taking his load in the face with a hungry groan, swallowing any that hit his tongue. Michael shuddered and growled as he came, eyes locked with Trevor's as he spilled his seed. It wasn't long before Trevor followed suit, hot ropes of his climax leaking over his fist and onto the sheets below. The room felt heavy with sweat and arousal, but the two men were light as feathers during their free fall into orgasm.

Loud breaths filled the silence, and after taking a second to calm down, Trevor sat up on his knees and let go of himself and Michael, bringing his hands up to see the sticky mess that caked them. Michael watched him with a small, amused smile on his face. He looked like a fucking porn star, with a face full of semen and more to match running down his arms. Trevor caught his smirk and raised a brow.

"What's funny?" He asked, almost sounding pissed but Michael couldn't take him seriously.

Michael shook his head, "Nothin'." Trevor narrowed his eyes but otherwise brushed it off. He glanced around him for something to clean himself up with, and settled on the dirty white T-shirt he'd discarded on the floor. He wiped his face clean, and then his hands, tossing the shirt aside once more when he'd done.

"Move over." Trevor commanded, and Michael complied, moving to the side on the bed to make room for his friend. Trevor crawled over and lay on his side with his back to Michael.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" Michael asked as he pulled his boxers up, which were still hanging around one ankle from when Trevor must've undressed him.

"What's there to say?" Trevor said through a yawn.

"A lot, actually."

Trevor sighed. "You were popping a tent in your sleep and I just did what any good friend would do."

"You sucked me off." Michael deadpanned, raising a brow.

"Right. Besides... I kinda missed the old days, you know?" He turned over when he said the last part, to face Michael.

"Yeah, I do know." Michael nodded, shuffling down on the mattress, resting his hands on his stomach as he stared up at the patchy ceiling.

"We were good back then. Mikey and Trev. We had something good." Trevor said, sounding a little disheartened.

"It was never gonna work, T. You know that." Michael closed his eyes and tried to ignore the familiar guilt that came knocking.

"I know." Trevor replied, to Michael's surprise.

"Still, it was fun though, right?" Michael smirked to himself.

"Oh it was fun, alright. Some of the best times of my life, buddy." Trevor chuckled, patting Michael on the shoulder and letting his hand rest there.

"Yeah..." Michael sighed, the beginnings of sleep creeping up on him.

Michael didn't push away the arm that snaked over his chest, or the head that rest against his shoulder, but he welcomed them. It had been a while since he'd felt warmth like this, and he'd be damned if he was going to let it slip. Maybe the desert wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, I literally got the idea as I was drifting off to sleep last night and wrote it when I woke up this morning xD
> 
> I know I said I was working on a Trevor x OC fic, but that's coming quite slow and I keep getting millions of ideas, starting them, then scrapping them so you'll have to bare with me :P


End file.
